BAITERS
by Galang
Summary: Naruto lagi doyan main fb pake akun palsu! , karena si doi jadi Baiters disalah satu grup fb, mau tau gimana naruto nge-bait? warning awas bahasa kasar, jelek, bikin muntah, jorok semuanya. lebih baik jangan dibaca.


**(BAITERS)**

 **NARUTO PUNYA MASHASI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE M**

 **GENRE:HUMOR**

.

Naruto lagi doyan main fb pake akun palsu! , karena si doi jadi Baiters disalah satu grup fb, mau tau gimana naruto nge-bait?

.

 **warning**

awas bahasa kasar, jelek, bikin muntah, jorok semuanya. lebih baik jangan dibaca.

.

.

.

.

 **B**

 **A**

 **I**

 **T**

 **E**

 **R**

 **S**

Naruto si bocah ingusan yang saat ini lagi asik-asikan ngutak atik hp jadul miliknya. Si doi lagi suka main media sosial yang bernama Ef-be(facebook).

Naruto bukannya kuper atau caper, dia juga tahu kalo Fb udah gak jaman, tapi usut punya usut, Bocah yang bermarga Uzumaki ini lagi doyan main Fb karena ia suka buat status Bait!. Doi lagi gabung disalah satu grup Fb yang lagi ramai di mesdsos, nama grup tersebut CTDM(canda tawa dunia maya).

Dengan hp jadul merek Mito(minta tolong) bocah musang rabies ini mulai mengetik sebua status digrup CTDM.

Dengan memakai akun palsu si Doi tanpa takut buat status bait bro! Pikirnya, siapa juga yang mau sewot? Lah wong orang gak tau siapa dia kalo dimedsos, makanya bocah ingusan ini doyan amay nge-bait digrup ntu.

Statusnya gini:

 **NARUYONO (** nama fb naruto)

 **WOY ASU!! PERKENALIN RAJA BARU KALIAN NJINK! NARUYONO, RAJA GANTENG BAK ARTIS, MENGALAHKAN KEGANTENGAN ALIANDO DAN STEFAN WILIAM, DAN PUNYA KEKAYAAN YANG BERLIMPAH DIDUNIA NJINK! KALIAN SEMUA MESTI SUNGKEM PADA GUA NJINK! DAN KALIAN WAJIB JILATIN BOOL GUA YANG SUCI INI NJIINK, BIAR BERKAH KEHIDUPAN ASU KALIAN! NGERTI NJIINK!.**

 **TTD:PANGERAN CHINA FROM JAPAN.**

Begitulah status Naruto, kemudian dengan cengiran bak musanh rabies, si doi langsung mencet tombol (ok) buat send status bait-nya.

Setelah kirim statusnya, Naruto dengan santainya nunggu tanggepan dari penghuni grup blangsak itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, muncul komentar pada status Naruto.

 **SHIKAMPRET(** Shikamaru

 **Woy suu! Ngomong ati-ati suu, gua gibeng juga loe suu, anjinx.**

Dengan senyuman ala dewa kematian, Naruto dengan pede.nya membalas komentar tersebut.

 **NARUYONO**

 **SHIKAMPRET BU BABU,MULAI MALAM INI LOE RESMI JADI BABU GUA NJINK, DAN LOE MUSTI PANGGIL GUA PADUKA NARUYONO.**

Setelah Naruto ngomen dibawah komenan tadi, muncul lagi komen dibawahnya.

 **SASUCUYS(** Sasuke

 **Gua berasa kayak aliando!.**

Naruto yang baca komen itu pun langsung mangap 'ni orang pede amat'. Dengan semangat Naru ngetik dihp jadulnya dan langsung post komennya lagi.

 **NARUYONO**

 **EH GAK ADA YANG KALAHIN KETAMPANAN PADUKA RAJA NARUYONO NJINK, PAHAM! MALAM INI GUA BAKAL MAKAN DI RESTORAN BINTANG LIMA NJINK! BARENG NATASHA WILONA. NO IRI NJENK!**

Tak lama kemudian muncul komen lain dibawahnya.

 **SHIKAMPRET.**

 **cuih ke gigi loe yang kuning, loe ngaku aja kalo loe itu cuma kuli bangunan njinx, gak usah belagu, gua sumpahin loe masuk dicomberan asu!.**

Baru mau balas komenan si Shikampret, keburu udah ada komen dibawahnya.

 **leewat(** rock lee

 **Heh para manusia laknat! Elu kalo pada ribut gua injek-injak biji peler loe! Jadi kalian harus diam suu paham bi? Babi.**

 **Ttd preman bantar gebang.**

Naruto udah send komenan laknatnya.

 **NARUYONO**

 **EH BANGSAT! YANG SOPAN SUU PADA PADUKA RAJA NARUYONO, GUA DIKENAL DENGAN KEKAYAAN MENDUNIA SUU, JADI KALO LOE MASIH MAU HIDUP DIGUBUK REYOT LOE, LOE MESTI MANGGIL GUA PADUKA RAJA SUU.**

tak lama kemudian muncul komen dibawahnya, naruto pikir itu dari si Shikampret.

 **Sasucuys**

 **Gua berasa kayak aliando!**

ternyata itu komenan gak guna, naruto sadar jika dibalik akun Sasucuys itu adalah Sasuke, tetangga sebelahnya, tapi si Sasuke gak tau kalo si pembuat bait adalah bocah jelmaan musang rabies.

 **Shikampret**

 **Bruakakakakaka paduka rasa asu! Gak sudi gua manggil loe gitu njiink. Malam ini gua bakal santet loe njiink, jadi siap-siap aja lo ya njiink.**

 **Ttd raja santet muridnya mbah jambrong.**

Naruto langsung ketik hp jadulnya lagi ampe Capslocknya jebol, maklum bro hp jadul buatan china.

 **NARUYONO**

 **EH SASUCUYS, GUA TAU SIAPA ELO NJIINK! KALO LOE GAK PANGGIL GUA PADUKA RAJA, LOE BAKAL NYESEL NJIINK.**

 **JIAAKKAKAKAKA SANTET AJA ASU! GUA KEBAL SANTET SUU SHIKAMPRET**

 **TTD RAJA SAKTI MANDRA GUNA.**

setelah selesai ngetik Naruto udah send komentarnya dan nunggu komen selanjutnya, beberapa detik muncul lagi komen.

 **Sasucuys**

 **Emang elu tau apa bangsat!**

Setelah baca komen Sasucuys alias Sasuke, naruto langsung nge pm Sasucuys.

 **Pm**

 **NARUYONO.**

 **Eh gua tau kalo loe itu sasuke.**

 **Sasucuys**

 **Kok loe tau, ?**

 **NARUYONO.**

 **KARENA GUA SAKTI MANDRA GUNA SUU, LOE MESTI JADI KACUNG GUA, KALO KAGAK GUA BAKAL SEBARIN SIAPA LOE SEBENARNYA.**

 **Sasucuys.**

 **Gak mau ah.**

 **NARUYONO.**

 **SIAP-SIAP LOE NANGGUNG MALU, GUA TAU JUGA LOE SEKOLAH DI SDN KONTOLHA.**

 **Sasucuys.**

 **Ok ok ampun paduka raja.**

 **NARUYONO**

 **SUJUD NJEENK!!**

Setelah abis ngancemin si Sasucuys alias Sasuke, Naruto langsung ngeliat beberapa komen yang udah numpuk di status bait-nya.

 **Shikampret**

 **Cueeh liat aja suu, loe bakal menderita suu.**

Kemudian dibawahnya.

 **Shikampret**

 **Jiakakkakaka si naruyono dekil gak nongol lagi njiinkk... Dasar mewekan njiin makanya loe gak usah belagu njiink, dasar baiter sampah! Tukang mewek!**

Kemudian Naruto dengan emosi langsung ngetik balesan buat komentar dibawahnya, tapi berhubung hp bututnya lelet. Udah kedulan ama yang lain.

 **Shikampret**

 **Cuih sikampret naruyono modar njeenk, alias udah almarhum karena menerima santet gua njeenk.**

 **Tag kibAsu, chonjro (kiba, choji)**

Sementara itu Naruto alias Naruyono udah ngetik komenannya bro, dia yakin si shikampret bakal nyesel nge bait ama dia, maklum coy, shikampret adalah baiter kelas atas bro, jd Naruto mau banget ngejatohin dia.

 **NARUYONO**

 **CUEEH SIAPA YANG MEWEK ASUU?**

 **GUA TADI LAGI TES MOBIL LAMBORJINI GUA NJINK. SO NO IRI YAH MISKINERS. DAN SEKARANG GUA LAGI MAKAN HAMBERGER SPESIAL, HARGANYA 1 JUTA. AMA MINUMAN RED LEBEL.**

 **TTD PEMBALAP LIAR TU FES TU FURIOS.**

sementara dia nunggu balesan komen dari shikampret, Naruto nyomot singkong goreng yang ada di meja, kemudian si doi langsung ngambil teh gelas yang udah ia sediakan.

 **Shikampret**

 **Cueh bilang aja kaoo loe itu cuma ngemil singkong ama teh gelas yang srebuan. Ngah ngah ngah**

 **RIP NARUYONO.**

seketika pas baca isi komen shikampret, Naruto langsung nyemburin air teh yang ada dimulutnya, dan apesnya didepan ada babenya Minato. Dan itu sukses mendapat tabokan ala rasenggan digundulnya.

"Asu!! Cuih"

Dan seketika Naruyono alias Naruyono langsung digampar nyak Kushina dari belakang.

"Kamu le, gak sopan aman ngomongnya".

Karena merasa kesal sampe ubun-ubun, si Naruto langsung go dari tempat itu, dan si bocah rubah ini milih kamarnya buat main fb.

Saat cek fb, Naruto dikejutkan ama notif yang udah kembung, terlihat hp Butut Mito(mnta tolong) treak-treak.

 **KibAsu**

 **Cueeh! Si baiter goblok Naruyono nge bait lagi, dasar bait goblok blok.**

 **Chonjuro**

 **Gua yakin si naruyono itu babon afrika, liat aja kalo ngetik kapital semua.**

 **Ttd jeri yan**

 **SHIKAMPRET**

 **SI guooblok naruyono mau niru jadi baiter cem gua, cueh gak level ama baiter sampah kek dia. Ngah ngah ngah ngah.**

 **Ttd suaminya Maria ozawa.**

Membaca komen-komen laknat itu sukses mambuat Naruto murka, dengan kasarnya dia mengetik tombol hp bututnya itu.

 **NARUYONO**

 **CUEH GUA YAKIN LOE. SEMUA PADA IRI YA NYET? KASIHAN! SO MAAF LAMA BALES, SOALNYA PADUKA RAJA TADI ABIS BOGEM ANAK BUAH GUA YANG JUMLAHNYA RATUSAN KARENA OTAK MEREKA PADA BEGO KAYAK SHIKAMPRET.**

kini Naruto alias naruyono nunggu komenan selanjutnya. Dan sekarang si doi lagi emosi bro!.

Sementara ditempat lain, tepatnya rumah disebelah Naruto. Terlihat sosok manusia yang rambutnya model kek Bebek nungging.

Sasuke alias Sasucuys lagi kesal karena identitas aslinya diketahui oleh si Naruyono. Hal itu membuat si ganteng Sasuke jadi ciut ikut nimbrung komen di timeline Naruyono.

"Bangsat! Dia kok tahu gua? Padahal sluruh album gua fotonya aliando semua, cuih asu".

"Siapa sih Naruyono ini? Gue periksa dulu profilnya". Ucap Sasuke sambil nginjek-nginjek hp androidnya. Eh nyentuh diing.

Dan saat dia klik profil Naruyono yang fotonya mbah marijan lagi nge Fuck!. Tiba-tiba Sasuke nyengir ala kuda habis dibuntingin.

"Gua tau siapa loh heheheheh".

Soalnya diprofil Naruyono tercantum Nomer hp, dan Sasuke kenal nomer itu. Segera saja ia ikut komen distatus Naruyono.

 **Sasucuys**

 **Eh broo! Gua tau siapa aslinya Naruyono, cueeh!.**

 **Ttd detektif konan.**

Naruto yang baru mau bales komenan si Shikanpret, langsung mlotot saat lihat Komen sasucuys.

 **Shikampret**

 **Emang dia siapa nyet?**

dengan takut-takut Naruto ikut komen juga.

 **NARUYONO**

 **EH SASUCUYS, LOE YANG SOPAN PANGGIL GUA, ATAU GUA GORENG LOE! PANGGIL GUA PADUKA RAJA SAT! BANGSAT.**

dan ternyata Sasucuys udah komen dibawah Naruyono. Sambil kirimin gambar lagi, saat liat poto gambar itu, Naruto langsung kaget, soale poto itu adalah foto dirinya waktu dirumah Sasuke. Dan parahnya itu Foto pas dia lagi coli!.

 **Sasucuys**

 **Pict.**

 **Cueh ternyata si Naruyono adalah bocah ingusan, Namanya Naruto! Ini potonya lagi kedapatan coli.**

"bangsaat, Sasuke maho!" teriak Naruto dari jendela, karena kebetulan jendela kamar mereka berdekatan, dan Naruto lihat Si sasuke dengan senyum kemenangan lagi asik mainan hp.

 **Shikampret**

 **Bwahahahhaha gua kenal ini anak, ini anak yang sering ditonjokin ama Kiba disekolah.**

Pukulan telak bagaikan bogeman saitama kena diperut Naruto, si doi udah ketahuan, dan Naruto tak ikut komen lagi, maklum bro malu, aibnya kebongkar gara-gara Sasuke.

Esoknya...

Naruto yang udah pulang dari sekolah, langsung dengan kurang ajarnya mengambil tempe goreng yang ada dimeja makan, alhasil si Rubah rabies ini langsung kena gaplok nyak Khusina.

Dengan perasaan bete, kesel, Naruto kekamarnya, dan coba buka fb.

ada beberapa notif yang muncul di fbnya, Naruto pun langsung membukanya.

Bukan main terkejut Naruto ketika ia di tag disalah satu Status Si Shikampret. Dan parahnya shikampret ngestatus pake poto Naruto yang lagi COLI MAN!!!.

 **SHIKAMPRET.**

 **(PICTURE) foto naruto lagi coli.**

 **EH NYET MONYET. INILAH AKIBATNYA JIKA NANTANG GUA SEBAGAI BAITER. ORANG YANG ADA DIFOTO INI ADALAH NARUYONO ALIAS NARUTO, DIA MENGGILA KARENA GUA SANTET TADI MALAM NJEENK, LIAT TAMPANG BODOHNYA YANG LAGI COLI ITU, CUEH!! MENJIJIKAN. SO KALIAN MUSTI ATI-ATI AMA GUA, KALO GAK NASIB LOE PADA KAYAK SI NARUYONO GOBLOK INI. CUEHH ANJINK. SEKARANG NARUYONO ALIAS NARUTO RESMI JADI TUKANG CEBOK GUA.**

 **TTD PONAKAN ALBERT EINSTEIN**

setelah melihat postingan itu, si Naruto gak pernah lagi keluar rumah selama seminggu, ampun bro aibnya kebongkar.

End

A/N **:HALOO MAN!! author minta maaf klo bahasanya kasar, tp diatas udah dikasih warning kan?. nah ini terinspirasi dari Ctdm. author kebetulan salah satu member lama disana. jiaah. sekarang gak rame pada gak ada yang nge bait lagi.**

 **nah salah satu teman author baiters pro namanya Via ramlan,eko ramlan. sumpeh klo liat status nih orang author ngakak abis man. kebetulan author suka nge bait dulu(dah insyaf)**

 **ok udaj dulu. sekian. author terima flame**


End file.
